1. Field of the Invention 
This invention relates to an incinerator with an air distributor mounted in a furnace thereof. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
Conventional incinerators for incinerating agricultural solid wastes, such as rice hulls, normally include a furnace, and an air supply for delivering air into a combustion chamber in the furnace for combustion of the solid wastes. The combustion chamber normally includes a primary combustion chamber and a secondary combustion chamber for completely burning the combustion gases that result from the combustion of the solid wastes in the primary combustion chamber. The conventional incinerator is disadvantageous in that non-uniform air distribution tends to occur in the secondary combustion chamber, which results in incomplete burning of the combustion gases and which can produce undesired smoke and pollute the environment. 